His Angel
by sammiehollyfowl
Summary: Snape battles the conflict within him the night before Dumbledore has instructed Snape to kill him. In the solitude of the night, Snape is visited by his angel with comfort and forgivness. A small, sweet story dedicated to the hero that is Severus Snape.


Severus Snape, tall, thin, hook-nosed, with sallow skin, black eyes, uneven yellow teeth, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair stood erect, gazing out into the dark grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lost in thought, the thunder and rain seemed to paint the feelings within him, the conflict he would soon be forced to acknowledge. The night was moonless, it swallowed in the light and mercy into its cold, empty abyss above. This was not what he had foreseen, not what was planned. Then again, when did plans ever go as intended? A single tear urged to break free yet he would not let it slip. Weakness, he cursed himself for it. He drew in a long, shaky breath. Hogwarts was his home. It had always been his home, but what Dumbledore insisted of him made the castle seem dark and alien. Everything seemed alien, as though he had been flung into a world where only darkness reigned and no light could be seen. A poem lit within his head as the darkness of his world seemed to envelope his consciousness.

Before the wave should come this way,  
Before I break again, my friend I say,  
My love, I fear I have lost you,  
Either I have lost you, or you left me.

Never again can I look into your eyes,  
My curtin is falling and the show has almost ended,  
Yet you aplaud in the empty hall,  
My life seems only to have reason with you.

"That is beautiful. But you could have had so much more, Sev." A voice, so beautiful, so angelic caused Snape to turn to face the lost, familiar music. Confusion and sadness painted his pale face as he looked into immaculate, green, almond eyes. He could not speak as his angel, tall and beautiful walked towards the window he stood by. Her red hair shined though there was no light around and framed her perfect face so she was ever more gorgeous then he had remembered her. Her arms were crossed as she looked out into the night with sad eyes. Snape starred at her, her impossibility.

"I'm so sorry, Sev. We were such good friends, now look at us." His angel whispered. Snape shook his head, a tear fell down her perfect skin, the sound of it hitting the stone floor was like a thousand bells ringing in tandem in Snape's head. She was sad and he could not bare to see her upset.

"No, I am sorry. None of this is your fault, all mine." Snape argued, it was ridiculous, he thought, for her to place _any _of the blame on herself. His angel held back more tears as she looked into this dark eyes and smiled. The simple act sent warmth all throughout Snape's cold, empty body. His angel set fire to his soul.

She looked down at his cold, pale hands and took them in her own. They warmed as he took her hands and grabbed hold as though the fate of all the light held onto their connection. She let go and gracefully brought her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks within them. The sallow skin flushed with color at the slightest touch. "Thank you." She whispered, she was so close, Snape could not think.

He mumbled, he was transfixed with her splendor, "For what?" His angel smiled another heart-wrenching, heavenly smile. Her very being seemed to illuminate the stone around them.

"For looking out for him. I know you hated James, so I know how seeing him must hurt." She placed a hand onto his chest where his heart lay, rapidly jumping just below. "Maybe I made the wrong choice, but I love my son and I could never thank you enough for looking after him like you have." Snape swallowed and suddenly felt guilty for treating Harry the way he had for so long. But she understood why he had done the things he had and she was still grateful. He could not speak, he could not think, simply breath in her light. What a beautifully perfect light it was.

"You must do as Dumbledore has instructed, Sev." His angel prompted, a sad smile that tore at his very being graced her face. "He knows what is to come, as wise as he is. Have faith, if not in him, have faith in me." He could not believe it, she was approving of the atrocity Dumbledore had challenged him with. The very request which almost shook the foundations of his loyalty and trust within the old wizard.

"I have always had faith in you." Snape whispered, she was so close to him, the way he had always dreamed it to be. She starred up into his dark eyes which seemed to lighten by her presence. "Why must _I _do it though? Have I not lost enough?" He reached out and delicately, as though she were made of thin petals, stroked her cheek ever so slightly. His angel nodded and another tear fell to the floor, again sending ripples of pain throughout his body.

"Because of what I have done to you, you are now the one who must make it all right. You and my son, the heroes of this great and final war against the shadows of evil and temptation." His angel choked on her words, even the sound of her pain was beautiful, painful, yet perfect. Snape wiped away the tears from her cheeks, they burned his thin fingers but no matter how much it hurt, he could not let them stain her perfection.

"I was the one who was wrong, I thought by becoming what I did, by giving into the temptation, I might somehow impress you." Snape said sternly, he hated her taking the blame, his angel was at no fault. "But it only drove you further away." He whispered.

"If I had only paid attention, Sev. If I had only been there for you-" His angel stroked his cheek.

"But you _were _there for me!" Snape was so confused and her touch blinded him further, all he could be sure off was her innocence.

"If I had been there for you _more_, maybe you would have been the man you ought to have been. The man I see inside of you. You are so brave, Sev. You must do as Dumbledore has instructed, you must help Harry." Her voice silenced his and he forgot what he was arguing with his angel for.

"I have done all I have for you. I will never stop until I can forgive myself for my sin." Snape said, his eyes cast down. She cupped his chin and forced him to look into her brilliant green pools of light. She smiled and nodded.

"I know and if it helps, I forgave you long ago, Sev." She grew brighter as she cupped his face in her soft, petal-like hands and pulled him in gently. Her lips met his in a blinding light. He shut his eyes and held his now warmed lips on her petals. He felt his body, his mind and even his very soul strike into a new rejuvenated light. She pulled away as slowly and gently as she had come in. "Goodbye, Severus, my very best friend." She glided back and smiled, Snape held onto her hand, over twenty years he had dreamed of this moment, he could not let it end.

"No, please." He whispered. His angel smiled.

"You've always wanted to say goodbye, Sev. Say it now, please." His angel's melody sounded distant, as though she were already gone.

Snape looked into her green eyes and nodded, "Goodbye, my love." His whisper was so quiet, he chocked on the last word and was afraid she had not heard. His angel smiled and her hand broke free from his desperate grip. As quickly as she had come back into his life, she was gone again. Snape starred into the wall where she had just stood. Without her presence, without her light or warmth the castle seemed colder now then it ever had before. Snape drew a deep, steady breath. She was right, as always, he had to do what was needed to be done and he would do it all for her. He choked as he found a small, pure-white lily on the window ledge. "Love." He whispered into the night, taking the lily in his hands as a single tear rolled down his pale face.

**Please review! I never liked Snape but my mom was always so ademant that he was a good guy. I liked him at the end, well sort of. I kind of lost a twenty dollar bet with my mom because of him! No, really, I think Snape is a character deserving of respect and sympathy. I wrote this so he would always have his dream, for however short it was. Again, REVIEW MINIONS!!**


End file.
